The Fox Tamer
by TheChickenDance
Summary: When Naruto's favorite time of year comes around, he can't acknowledge what Hinata's trying to tell him. Will she ever get it through his thick skull? What will the result provide for the two? Naruto x Hinata
1. The celebration

_Hi! This is my very first fan fic, it is naruxhina... and might have some fluff.  
_

_It will probably be kinda corny at first but I hope you like it! (By the way, this is after the time skip.) Enjoy! I hope.  
_

* * *

Beginning

* * *

As Naruto, a very excited, happy little blonde (maybe not little anymore), was rummaging through his apartment for lunch (ramen, of course), he just couldn't wait. Today was the day of the year where all citizens gather in a certain spot in Konoha and celebrate with fun games, contests, and even rides! 

But being the mess he is, he couldnt find anything to eat! But he eventually found some instant ramen stuffed in the couch. "Finally!" He said. " I thought I was going to starve!" He made it, then finished it in a couple of gulps and headed off towards the celebration. Every now and then he thought he could hear someone following him. "Weird." He said. "Oh well, I just can't wait until I get to the celebration!"

He brought his little frog wallet that was bulging now, but then he remembered the best part about the celebration... everything was**_ FREE!_** He jumped for joy! "YAHOO!" For once, the things he forgot about weren't life threatining.

Even though he loved the celebration, he still couldn't get the thought out of his mind that somebody was following him.

He decided to find out who it was. If they weren't really skilled ninja, or not ninja at all, this would work. He was approaching two buildings with an alley in between them. He ran in the alley and slammed himself up against the wall around the corner, so it looked like he ran into the alley.

He waited a while and realized it wouldn't work. but if the person who was following him was still there, they should be around the corner, so quickly he ran out of the alley and turned. there stood Hinata just now deactivating her Byakugan.

They stood there just staring at each other while Hinata's blush was increasing. After a good five minutes of silence Naruto finally said, "Umm, Hinata? Were you the one that was following me all this time?"

"I-I, umm, well, y-yes." Hinata said, obviously embarrased.

"Not to be rude or anything, but WHY were you following me?"

"W-Well, I-I K-Kinda, y-you see..." Hinata was interrupted by the confused blonde.

"Wait a second, Hinata! You will have to tell me later, the new ride is here!"

Hinata was saddened by this, but she will soon have her chance. If only new rides would stop coming. Oh well, she should try out some of the games until that time. but she couldn't lose sight of Naruto-Kun.

* * *

_What will happen in the next chapter? Will Naruto keep noticing other stuff, or will he notice Hinata for the first time? Duh! You can probably guess, but just in case I wont tell you._

_Sorry about the short chapter but it will be longer the next day. Please comment! Constructive critisism is also wanted! also tips for the next chapter, plz. See you next time!!  
_


	2. Love at first Flight?

_Hey!! I didn't get any reviews for my last capter but I'm going to go ahead and write the next chapter (partly because I simply can't find the edit button )._

_The title of this chapter spoils the whole chapter. But it will be longer... yes, definitely longer... -evil laughter-... Oh! I forgot, I **do not** own any of the Naruto characters... or do I? Nah, It would be NaruHina paradise if I did!!!!!! Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

**_Previously..._**

As they were talking, Naruto interrupted Hinata-- and just as she was about to confess her love for him-- because he saw the new ride at the park was finally set up. She decided to have a little fun for herself; but she had to stay close to Naruto to watch for the perfect timing.

* * *

Hinata saw Naruto get into the line for the brand-new ride. Why did he like it so much? Because it was said to make even the toughest of ninja keel over like rubber and hurl. Plus, if you weren't a ninja, it would probably be life-threatening. 

That's when Hinata came up with her plan.

It had only been a little while after Naruto got in line, so he was still the last one (considering that everyone _else_ was already in line). He was so excited about the ride that he didn't even bother to look and see that Hinata had come up behind him in line.

After 30 agonizing minutes, they were finally up. And just as Hinata had hoped, they were seated together. As soon as they got on, Naruto flashed his big, foxy grin.

"Hey! Isn't this exciting?? I can't beleive that I'm finally on..."

He paused as soon as he saw Hinata sitting right beside him, especially after all that about following him earlier. "Hinata? Are you still following me?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, n-n-no! I-it's just that I w-wanted to r-ride this, too! P-plus, you were th-the last in line, y-you know..." She imagined she must have looked weird about now. She just hoped Naruto, being his moronic self, would fall for it.

"Oh, okay, then!" He grinned again, gripping the safety bar, "I hope you're ready for the grea-" _Whooooosh!!!!!_ They had totally ignored the rollar coaster assistant announcing their depart from the station, and screamed at the top of their lungs as they were flung at who-knows-how-many miles per hour on the ride.

Naruto screeched and squealed excitedly with utter joy because of the surprise. But Hinata was screaming bloody murder, and too distracted by the ride to realize she was clutching Naruto for dear life.

Almost as a reflex, Naruto clamped back. Hinata's grip loosed ever so slightly as she peeked to check if the slowing down meant a stop-- but still catious for her life. She blushed at least ten shades of red realizing what she had grabbed in order to stay in her seat. But her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets when she saw that they hadn't even gone down yet, and a HUMONGOUS hill was yet to come.

She wanted to jump out and hope something soft and squishy was awaiting her arrival below. Naruto actually noticed her expression and held her comfortably enough to make her relax, but firm enough to hold her still. (_Wow, he did something right..._)

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, It'll be alright." Hinata's blush darkened at the suffix. _Hinata-**chan**,_ she thought.

"Y-y-yeah, o-okay," She said with bated breath. She was still scared out of her pants-- like a new kitten, plummeting from a 24-story building with the only hope of a thin, white, cotton pillow waiting on the concrete sidewalk below.

Once they got to the top of the hill, Hinata held her breath, just waiting to scream, while Naruto had his hands in the air...but thinking about it, he quickly wrapped himself around Hinata. Naruto quietly counted down... three... two... one... DATTEBAYOOOOU!!!! He screamed the last words as they fell, and a gust of wind chipped through their hair and face. It felt nice at first, but then everyone saw the bottom and desperately rummaged for a way to cushion themselves before they impacted the curve.

As if it were planned, Naruto and Hinata both hugged tight, waiting for the bottom. Hinata was actually enjoying herself for once, and hopefully when they went back up it would be really slow. But unfortunately, it was just as fast as when they were going down. And unlike most rides, this one lasted for about 6 minutes instead of 30 seconds. Six WHOLE minutes of creeping (or zooming) up mountains and rocketing down through curves, loops and twists. After the ride, everyone felt a strange combination of shock and joy as they lifted the safety bar, peeled themselves from the seats and wobbled their way out.

"THAT WAS AWSOME!!!!!" Yelled Naruto, waving his hands in the air. He quickly noticed a ramen stand and seemingly floated to it.

"Some miso pork ramen, please." Naruto said.

"Naruto-Kun? D-do you think I-I could talk to you far a-a little while? Hinata said stuttering just a little less.

"Hm?" Was all Naruto could get out while eating a mouthful of ramen. He quickly gulped It down and said "Sure, Hinata-Chan." He was smiling his biggest smile at her, which nearly covered his face.

Hinata still couldn't help but to blush whenever he said CHAN to her. Even though it's only the second time, she loved it when he said that.

"Ok, how about over there?" Hinata said pointing to a place no-one ever went to, Kinda like a messed up fun house.

"But isn't that the place that no-one likes anymore?" Naruto asked, giving Hinata a blank stare.

"Well, I h-have to t-tell you a s-secret." She was blushing madly whenever she thought about telling him.

"Ooooh, I get it." Naruto said teasingly. He nudged her. Hinata was still blushing uncontrollably, Naruto thought it was because of what he said.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-Chan, I was kidding." This time he sounded worried. "Maybe we should just go there now." He said while taking Hinata by the hand and pulled her over to the place. "So, what's your secret?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I-I, w-well s-sort of like, I-I-" Naruto for the second time interrupted her when she was about to confess.

"Wait, I have to tell you something first." Naruto was blushing a little now.

"Hinata-Chan...I love you." He had a hint of worry in his voice. "It's okay if you dont... you know, love me back."

The boy of her dreams was standing in front of her, telling her he loved her, and all she could do was stand there in shock. Hinata was telling herself this, and trying to use it to start moving and tell him she loved her too.

'_Come on, Hinata, MOVE!! He's confessing his love for you and you're not even moving?!?! TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM TOO!!!!!!'_

"N-Naruto-Kun, I-I-I l-love y-you, t-too."

"Really?! This IS the best day ever!!!" Naruto said with pure happiness and joy... and happiness.

Naruto hugged Hinata tight, moving his hand in circles on her back. Comforting every pat of her body, forcing her to relax, talk more, and move more.

"Well, Hinata-Chan, It's pretty late, want me to take you home?"

"If you don't mind, do you think I could come over to y-your house?" Hinata said, choking on the next-to-last word.

"Well, If you dont mind living in the equivalent of a cardboardbox." They both laughed and walked to Naruto's house, as happy as they could be.

* * *

_Yessss! Naruto and Hinata now love each other, but what will happen at Naruto's house? Well, you will just have to read the next chapter. And I would like to thank my sister, for checking over my story and spicing it up a bit. Thank you all! And I still haven't gotten any reviews, but I will keep writing!!_

_**  
**_


	3. At Naruto's House

_Hi again!! Before I get into anything else, I would like to thank Grounded4life, Dmygo, and WarriorofMoonlightLove, for my first three reviews! WHOOOOOO!... (crickets chirping)... Anyways, I do not own any of the Naruto characters, blah blah blah._

_I'm going to say this every chapter... Enjoy._

* * *

As Naruto and Hinata were walking to Naruto's house, Naruto thought of something crazy but decided to ask anyway. 

"Hey, Hinata-chan?"

"Hm?" Hinata said with her mind on other things.

"Did you plan that whole ride together thing?"

If Hinata had been drinking anything, it would be all over Naruto right now.

"W-Well I-I didn't plan y-you telling me you l-l-love me, but I kind of w-wanted to ride together." She said speeding up a little as she said it.

"Oh, ok then!" Naruto gave her his biggest smile he could. He moved a little closer to Hinata and wrapped one arm around her, resting her head on his shoulder. Hinata liked what he did and gladly accepted it. They walked, happy as could be... that is, until naruto smacked his face on his own door! Naruto had been paying so much attention to Hinata that he didn't realize he was 5 centimeters away from his door.

"Ooooooooowww!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh my gosh! Naruto-kun, are you okay?" She went over to him and tried to help him up. He quickly recovered and said, "I'm fine, thanks, though, Hinata-chan!"

He opened his door, revealing empty ramen cups everywhere, sweaty and torn clothes, and some really messed up furniture. But the weidiest thing is that the cleanest thing in the whole house, was his trash can. He scratched the back of his head and said, "Heh, guess I forgot to mention it's a mess in here."

"Don't worry, I've lived through this at my house before." Hinata said smiling. She started to make a little pallet on the floor, but Naruto rejected it. "No! You can't sleep on the floor! You sleep on the couch, and I'll sleep on the floor. after all, I HAVE done it before, and I kinda like it."

"Ok, but only if you are positive," She said questioningly.

"Of course, it's fine with me!"

"Ok... Thank you," She said, obviously hiding something. "No problem, Hinata-Chan." Just as Naruto was about to snuggle in his pallet, Hinata bent over, slowly and quietly and then gently touched her lips with his, for about a two second kiss. Naruto slowly touched his lips thinking about what had just happened. He thought it over, then reached and held Hinata's chin between his forefinger and thumb, then kissed her back, this lasted about 6 seconds. they pulled back and smiled, overjoyed with what had occured.

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan,"

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun," And with that, they went to sleep.

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

* * *

Naruto woke up and stretched his arm out on the floor. '_This is odd.' _He thought. He couldn't feel any mess on his floor! He flung himself up to see Hinata cooking breakfast, while staring at a nearly spotless apartment. He ran into the baathroom, clean, He ran to the kitchen, clean, everything was clean!! Even his clothes were tidy and stitched up. 

"Oh my gosh!!! Hinata! Did you do all this??" He was too surprised to add 'chan'. He walked into the kitchen and slipped. "Holy crap! I **SLIPPED!**"

Hinata giggled. "It wasnt that hard, all I had to do was sweep, mop, throw away the ramen cups, and fix your clothes."

Naruto carefully walked to Hinata and put her in a tight hug. He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her some more. "Ha! I love it!!! Now I don't have to look for clothes! ...But I don't have any more ramen." Hinata just smiled and pulled open a cabnet, revealing three whole shelf fulls of ramen!

"Most of it was scattered around your house. And I also bought some." Naruto looked worried about that. "Did you really need to spend your money on me? I should be buying YOU stuff."

"Don't worry, I get plenty of allowance." She said, tilting her head in that cute thing that only Hinata can do. She turned her head and froze, just staring at the clock, horrified.

"Oh my gosh! I'm late for practice! Sorry Naruto-kun, the breakfast is ready, so help yourself."

"Okay," He hugged her and patted her back. "Bye.." He said sadly.

* * *

_**At the Hyuuga Mansion**_

* * *

She walked by her cousin, Neji. He stared at her and said, "You've got something on your back." He ripped it off. It was an envelope. Hinata took it and opened it. It was the exact amount of money the ramen cost.

* * *

_I'm done! I finished it (the chapter, not the whole fanfic). So there is what happened at Naruto's house. If you have anything to suggest, please let me know. I need to improve on anything I possibly can. _

_Next Chapter: The Friends Find Out. _

_Sorry, I didn't mention the other two reviewers, they are: RasenganFin, and Hikari Tsuki._

_Hope you liked this installment!...?  
_


	4. The Friends Find Out

_HeHe... do you know what will happen when the friends find out? Well this will tell you -laughter-... -possibly evil-_

_But bad news is that my sister just made an account and is now reviewing this fanfic... (If only she didn't say she was my sister than SHE would've looked weird)_

_Anyways, on with NaruHina!!!...Enjoy_

_Note: I like using ... I just don't know why, but they love me and I love them... and Naruto loves Hinata!! Back with the story. _

* * *

Hinata was panting as she was running back to Naruto's apartment to give back the money he gave her. See, this is why she loved him. No one else could understand but her. Even though he can be a total moron, he had this love and compassion inside of him. He wouldn't let Hinata take two steps without him checking on her. (By the way its been about three days since chapter three.) She was getting tired and slowing down a bit. Eventually it came to a slow walk. 

"-Pant--pant- Whew, I didn't realize how far away his apartment was." Hinata said, blinded by the sun. "Maybe I should get a drink."

Hinata stopped at the nearest store. She looked around for a bottle of water. As she was looking, somebody tapped her shoulder. She whipped around quickly, to see Sakura standing in front of her. She had her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"So, WHY were you at Naruto's house?! Did he do anything to you? 'Cause if he did I'll strang-"

"Sakura! It's alright, I just had to get away from home, and the closest place was Naruto's apartment." She said, hoping Sakura would believe her.

"Hmm, isn't Naruto's place really far from your house? Hinata had to think of something quick.

"Uh, well, I guess I wasn't paying attention to how far I was walking, anyway, he didn't do anything to me, just made a pallet and let me sleep on the couch." She lied on the first part again, but decided to be truthful on the other part. Of course, she did leave out the kiss...

"Well, ok, just as long as you are telling the truth." But honestly, Sakura was lying, too. She knew all about what happened at the celebration, Naruto's house and even the kiss. She noticed something was going to happen as soon as Hinata got in line behind Naruto. So that entire day she watched them, and was surprised when Naruto confessed. But she felt bad not telling that she knew.

"Hey, Hinata! Can you come over here for a little while?"

"Uh, sure." Sakura noticed something was different about Hinata... Ahah! She wasn't stuttering! Maybe the whole Naruto Hinata thing does help out!

"Did you want something?" Hinata asked, smiling.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! It's just that I know about the whole you and Naruto thing." Hinata's smile quickly faded and her eyes were as big as speakers on a computer.

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about!" Her teeth were chattering enough that you could hear halfway across the store.

"Hinata, I saw you and Naruto at the celebration. But don't worry I accept you're decision." She didn't say that she wouldn't tell everyone else, though. She couldn't wait to see their expressions.

"Really, Sakura?! Arigato!" (Thank you very much.) "Don't worry about it, now, shouldn't you be somewhere?"

"Oh my gosh I forgot!! I'll see you later Sakura!" and with that she left, leaving Sakura to tell everyone she knows that Naruto and Hinata were going out.

Sakura had put up posters saying if you know me, come to my house at 7:00. (Which I think is weird... Oh well, I wrote it!)

* * *

_**7:00 P.M.**_

* * *

"Ok, ok, quiet down. I know what you are thinking, 'Why did she drag us to her house??'" "Well, I have some BIG news! You aren't going to believe this, but Naruto and Hinata are going out!" 

There were three reactions from them. The blonde, Ino, screamed out loud that Hnata finally did it or something... The brunette, TenTen's jaw dropped to the floor and rolled over, laughing. And then another brown haired nin had the worst reaction. Kiba turned dark red with jealousy, because he actually started to like Hinata over the years. There was practically steam coming out from his ears. (Ha! that rhymed.)

'_Oh my gosh, I'll kill Naruto. That cheating, no good, lousy, moronic retard actually got Hinata!?! Oh... This sucks.'_

But other then those three, everyone else just stayed quiet, as if they weren't surprised."So anyway, it actually does us a favor. Hinata's not stuttering anymore, and Naruto will be to distracted to annoy us! So I was thinking we get them the perfect gift and throw them a surprise party! And the gift I have in mind will be good enough to make OUR lives perfect!! Ok, so here is what we do...

* * *

**_Back at Naruto's apartment_**

* * *

Hinata got to his door and knocked. The door slowly opened to show a perfect-mood Naruto. 

"Hinata-chan!" He looked at the envelope. "I see you got my present."

"Yeah but I dont want to take this from you." Naruto's eyes curved up and he laughed. He reached in his pocket, and pulled something out, showing an over-stuffed frog wallet. "I have plenty. So will you take it for me?"

Hinata stayed quiet for a moment and then said "Okay, for you." She stuffed it in her jacket and hugged Naruto, kissing him on the cheek. Then there was a knock, then a letter flew from under the door. Naruto picked it up and read out loud,

_" Dear Naruto and Hinata,_

_We want you to come to the hill above the hokage monuments, we have a surprise for the both of you._

_ Your Friend,_

_ Sakura_

* * *

_Sorry I had to make this a little short. But what do YOU think the present is? I'll give you multiple choices._

_A: A pool_

_B: A house_

_C: Statues of Naruto and Hinata_

_Or D: An underground hideout_

_Which do you think? It's your guess. So choose wisely!! _


	5. The Gift

_Well, out of all the guesses, only one was right :D But part of you got half right. And I do not own characters... blah._

_So, here's the story, enjoy._

* * *

"What?? They got a present for US?? Wow, they are so kind!!" 

"Yeah! I wonder what the present could be?" Hinata said, honestly curious.

"I don't know, but I don't think I want to find out in my pajamas." Naruto and Hinata both laughed. "I'm going to change really quick."

"Ok, I'll be waiting." Naruto ran into the bathroom (Hinata didn't see that) and started undressing. _'Oh snap, I have to go to the bathroom. Well, Naruto's changing in his room and wouldn't mind if I used his bathroom.'_ She got up and ran into the bathroom. Then, there was a high pitched screaming lasting about 10 seconds.

"Crap! Hinata!!!! I'm in here!" He grabbed the nearest peice of clothing and covered himself. Hinata slammed the door and planted her back on the wall.

"Oh my gosh, Naruto-kun! Gomen! Gomen! I thought you were in your room! I didn't see you come in here!"

"Hinata-chan, it's okay, just next time knock, just to be safe." "Okay, I will."

Naruto got dressed and then they headed toward the little hill above the hokage monuments. (NOT the place where Naruto and Sasuke fought, I mainly said that for my sister.) They were getting closer and closer toward it. Little black dots in the distance soon were body figures, then color came into view, and then they were perfectly clear. All the old genin were there, to celebrate Naruto and Hinata going out.

"Hey! Were here!! We are sooo curious at what you guys got us!" Naruto was talking at lighting speed.

"Well, you are going to be VERY surprised with what we got you!!!!!!" Sakura said, equally fast.

Sakura dragged Naruto and Hinata to the very top of the hill, where any couple would die to see the view up there. Sakura blindfolded them and dragged them a couple yards more and took the blindfolds off. They were dissapointed with what they saw.

"Umm, Sakura? This is just a hole."

"Yeah, a hole big enough for you to fit in. Now get in there!" She pushed them in. They both screamed and then hit something soft and feather-like. They opened their eyes and gasped. Around them were two couches, two chairs, a lamp, a T.V. , and four passageways.

"Oh my gosh!" They said in complete sync.

They walked through one of the paths, to find out they had a working kitchen. Naruto was feeling all the appliances in their home, (hideout) while Hinata could only stare in amazment. There was also a little table for them to eat at. They went through the next path, finding a two person bedroom, with two drawers, seperate bathrooms, a king-size bed, and even their own personal desks to sit at. They flopped down on the bed for a little while, then just sat up, not ready to explore the other rooms.

Sakura peeked in and said, "So, how do you like it?"

Slowly turning their head they said, "It's... amazing, thank you so much!"

She smiled and said, "No problem, I'll leave so you two can suck it all in." She closed the door, releived that she could get on with her life.

As they were laying there, Naruto said, "Do you think we should look at the other rooms?"

"Yeah, before we fall asleep." They got up and searched the other rooms. The first one was just a play room with all sorts of mechanical stuff. It had training, too. But the most shocking was when they went to the last one. As they were walking, they felt some kind of steam. It got hotter by the second, and it felt pretty good. When they walked through the passageway, they froze when they saw it. An underground onsen. (Hot Spring)

"Is there anything they DIDN'T give us?!?"

"Guess not, but I still cant believe we have our own place to live! But I will have to go home on a daily basis so Neji or Hiashi won't worry." Hinata said, with Naruto nodding his head in agreement.

They both headed for the bedroom, and changed in their seperate bathrooms and went to bed. "Goodnight, Hinata-chan." "Goodnight, Naruto-kun." They kissed each other and went to bed.

* * *

_This chapter was probably a bit dissapointing, so don't be afraid to say it. But I did trick you guys! The answer wasn't A, B, C, or D! It was a combination of underground hideout, pool, and house._

_Please R&R! I hope to make the next chapter the best one so far! _

_Next Time: Punishment of Pain (:( Sounds bad, doesn't it?)_

**  
**


	6. Why Me?

_Hello!! BEFORE I DO ANYTHING ELSE: The hideout they got isn't their new home, it is only a GETAWAY!! I was having some troubles with that. Ok, I feel stupid about this, but I just realized that when you reply to a review, it goes to their E-mail account. _

_I have decided to change the title of this chapter because I forgot what I was going to write... I know, it's stupid of me... Oh well, Enjoy it anyway. Oh! and there will be worse words in this chapter, so if stuff like that bothers you, then... actually, there aren't that many. So... Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Naruto was searching for some clothes over at his apartment while thinking about what happened just a few days ago. And personally, he wanted to move out of this piece of crap he calls home. Even though it was a LOT cleaner after Hinata had cleaned it, he was beginning to become claustrophobic with what little room he had." Man! I never find anything! I forgot to ask Hinata where she put everything. Oooohh! I am such an idiot!" 

"So, you just figured that out, huh?" Asked a voice with complete and utter hatred. The weird figure walked out, reaveling himself as Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin. (for the second time.)

'_Oh, crap! Not him!! I've got to think of something, and quick!'_

"Neji!! How the..? How'd you get in here?!"

"That's not important right now, what's important is why the hell you have ANYTHING to do with my cousin! I swear, if you have done anything to her, I will rip out your spine through your mouth!" But before Naruto retorted, Neji DID rip his spine out through his mouth. Then Hinata found out and killed herself. Then some aliens found out how mean Neji was and dropped a nuke on him, but unfortunately the whole world exploded. The aliens felt bad so they made a new earth, exactly the same as it was when it was first made...

500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Years later...

* * *

_Lol, not really, the story will continue in a little, but I just want to see the responses_ of what I just wrote.

* * *

"That's not important right now, what's important is why the hell you have ANYTHING to do with my cousin! I swear, if you have done anything to her, I will rip out your spine through your mouth!" 

"Holy crap!!! Neji! I haven't done anything to her!!! I swear. And if I do and you find out, I'll let you kill... ummm...Kiba! Yeah! I'll let you kill Kiba!"

"Naruto, you are such a twit! I won't kill Kiba for something you do! I'll kill you!"_ (heh, it rhymed..)_

Neji walked off, leaving Naruto to think about it cluelessly. But then he said he'll kick his butt if he tries to kill him, or something that only Naruto would say...

* * *

_After moments of Naruto thinking ahead so he won't mess up and get killed by Neji_

* * *

Naruto was walking toward the ramen stand to get something to eat, considering how hungry he would be after thinking all that time. (5 mins at the most.) He walked and walked and walked. 

The ramen stand seemed like it was 5 miles away. He kept walking for a while, and couldn't get there. He kept walking and walking and walking and walking and walking. He finally exploded with anger.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE RAMEN STAND?!?!?!?!?!!? I'VE WALKED FOREVER!!!!!!!!" He scanned his surroundings and realized what the problem was. He had only been walking in circles around Konoha because he couldn't realize where he was going since he had his mind set to living for a long time and not get killed at age 18. (Remember at the very beginning? I said/typed it was after the time skip.)

"Once again I have proved myself to be the clumsiest person in, the, VILLAGE!!" He stomped in the right direction toward the ramen stand, ate all that he needed, and headed off toward the hideout.

"Well, at least I'll be safe in the hideout, and maybe... maybe Hinata-chan will be there!! Yesss!!!" This really motivated the blonde, so he took the shortcut by pushing his chakra to his feet and running up the mountain.

(_I forgot, like I do everything else, that the hideout has a cover in the entrance so it looks like regular ground.)_

Naruto approached the entrance, removed the lid, climbed in, closed it, and jumped to the floor. And to his relief, there was a light in the bedroom. He ran in it to see Hinata, sound asleep, with a book right next to her. He walked up and stroked her hair. Then he kissed her on her forehead.

"_Goodnight, Hinata-chan."_ He said in a soft whisper. He changed in the bathroom, then came out and turned off the lamp, totally emptied of his rage.

* * *

Hinata woke up to the faint sounds of birds chirping, due to the fact that most of the ground blocks out noise. She tried to get up, but realized than an arm was rested on top of her. At first she was startled, but she looked over to see Naruto, stirring happily, most likely dreaming about her. She decided not to wake him up, so she just went back to sleep, probably to be woken up again by the loud yawn of Naruto.

* * *

_Eeehhhhhh!!!! I am sooo sorry! This chapter really sucks! But the next chapter will definately be better! And if it's not, then just stop reading this fanfic, just stop. Cause if it does then it will most likely be a pattern. _

_So, this title of the next chapter i'm sticking with._

_Oh, also, I'd like reviews, and constructive critisism, but I don't appreciate reviews noting on how you just don't like the story. I got one, and didn't like it one bit... But it is partly my fault... I guess. Anyway! I'm going to make this next chapter over 2,000 words long! So you better be ready!  
_

_Next time- An Everday Life-Not! _


End file.
